meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid Vicious Hoax
Hoax Sid Vicious(VHXM002) was First Seen in a new group called the Hoax in December 2006. Sid was born in a wild mob possibly the same mob as Carravagio and Houdini and maybe even Mau Mau. In late 2006 he was first observed with two Whiskers meerkats named Tina Sparkle and Suggs along with Carravagio, Houdini and Mau Mau. The group was collared and followed with Carravagio and Mau Mau assumed the dominant positions. Habiduation of the group took eight months with the males axcepted researched, however Mau Mau remaind wary of humans. During this time both females never produced a litter or even got pregnant. With no pups the males began to roving more frequently in later months. The first to leave the group was young Whisker male Suggs in September followed by Sid Vicious and Houdini in October. Both males left on October 15, 2007 and were seen roving at the nearby Moomins. Houdini joined the Moomins while Sid Vicious conintued to rove. Houdini disappeared however and despite the fact that Sid Vicious was seen roving at the Moomins on October 20th, a day after Houdini disappeared, he did not join the Moomins. Sid Vicious was considered Last Seen on October 20th when he failed to reappear after two months. However Sid Vicious would later re-appear almost seven months later. During this time, Sid Vicious made his way towards the Lazuli, one of the Moomins old rivals where he met up with two evicted Lazuli females. JaXX Sid Vicious re-appeared in May along with Papillon and Diana, Papillon was pregnant and soon gave birth to two pups named Spike and Millie. Sid Vicious may have been their father. Diana was older and became the dominant female while Sid, being the only male, became the dominant male by default. The new group was called JaXX. A month later in June, two new wild males named Vince and Monsoon Moon joined the small group. Vince ousted Sid Vicious from the dominant male position but allowed him to remained with the group. Sid stayed with the JaXX for around six more months and helped raise two litters. In December both Sid and Monsoon Moon took to roving. Sequoia After leaving JaXX, he joined forces with three other males of different origins and joined the once suspended Sequoia. The group consided of two females named Benzedrine, Finn, four sub-adults and six new pups. The other males were Bruce, a wild male and Van Der Wethuizen from the Toyota. Bruce won dominance over the other males and became the dominant male with Benzedrine. Not too soon aftewards, Finn, Van De Westuizen, two sub-adults and 2 pups split from the group in Janaury 2009. Subsequently,' ' Van De Westuizen disappeared. Pretenders Sid found the group and join and took dominant male for the second time in his life. Thanks to him, the Hoax live on as the last member of the group. The group got the nickname Sequoia2, but alas, the group quickly soon disappeared. Then in October the group was found, although sadly, Finn was found dead. The group was called Pretenders and VPTF001 was dominant female. Recently Sid Vicious and another male went roving and a wild male join the group and took dominance. Sid Vicious disappeared in December 2009 along with VPTM003 and VPTF004. Links Hoax Mob JaXX Mob Sequoia Mob Pretenders Mob Diana Lazuli Finn Whiskers Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Hoax meerkats Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Pretenders meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats